


Night of stars

by greenocha



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M, Prepare for tissues, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Starry night sky are indeed beautiful but there was something more to discover when he saw you there. All alone, only accompanied by the cold breeze of the summer wind.





	Night of stars

_On the night full of stars he saw you there. All alone, eyes fixed on the sky up above. He told himself he shouldn't ever be bothered by something that wasn't included in his task._

_But he can't help but silently admires the beautiful woman sat there, in the fields full of grass. The stars were blinking now and then, as if communicating with you._

_Truly such sight that made his heart stop for a moment, then beat again, then stop, then beat again. In a circle of utter confusion. Not only his heart was bothered but his mind was clouded with so many thoughts as well._

_Your long wavy hair is tied up into a high ponytail, slightly swaying when the cold wind gently brush aside._

 

" **Are you alright, my lord**?"

 

_He widened his eyes instantly when your eyes met with him._

 

 **"I'm sorry for scaring you but you looked really pale and you've been staring at me quite awhile. You must think i'm weird.** "

 

_Her sigh sounded so heavy, like she's finally free from the burden of the world. Both remained quiet as they stared at each other for a long time. A smile was present on her lips, decorating her lovely face gracefully._

 

" **Ah stupid, forget about it.** "

 

_A foreign warmth entered his face but he refused to accept them. He harshly denied the aching feelings in his heart and turned on his heels. He was ready to leave, to forget that he ever encountered you, to forget the beautiful sight presented just then, to forget about the stars lingering in the sky._

 

" **The stars are exceptionally beautiful in these days. They would say, the starless night sky is a sign of an ill omen and the starry night sky with the full moon is the sign of a gracious luck, that the god is kindly smiling down to us.** **But those were just words, passed down from people to people so that they would not act recklessly. I do want to believe that it's true but even when the starry night sky with full moon is present, a person in his dying breath wouldn't escape his death. Then that entirely means, even the god theirself is happy, that the person is finally released from their chains. The fate itself."**

 

_He froze. The memories about the people he loved came rushing back like waterfall, mercilessly filling his entire head. Oichi, Nagamasa and Yoshitsugu, all died in vain because he couldn't save them. All because he was too late, too late to save them. The burning castle, the gunshots, every voices and screams of agony, every sights he saw with them dying in the ground. Splattered blood and final breath._

_He didn't realize that tears starts to form in the corner of his eyes._

 

**"So you lost someone too? I know how you feel, losing someone that means so much to you. So much that you will die if only their words of encouragement by ordering you to lives didn't reach your ears."**

 

_You were now standing right in front of him, arms widely opened. The angelic smile on your lips reminds him of the mother that he lost. The mother that had been kind and nurturing to him. The only woman that he swore an oath to protect yet he couldn't fulfill it.  
_

 

**"Damn it."**

 

_His actions though, contrasted his words. With trembling hands, he walked closer to you.  
_

 

" **Embrace it, as if i'm the death itself."  
**

 

_He leaped straight into your awaiting arms. You were taken back by his weight, resulting you both to fell down into the ground. His face was planted deep in your chest, where he silently sobs. His long arms clung into your back, like a child crying in his beloved mother's embrace. You gently stroke his hair which is surprisingly fluffy, making it messy but it's only fair because you can feel your kimono wet with his tears and snots.  
_

 

" **Even being a victor does not mean that you can escape from the haunting sight of your fellow who dies. In this turbulence era we must sacrifice, a sacrifice worth to see our future's children smiles and laughs. A painful transition yet here we are now, in the end of it. You've done very well, for someone who lost everything in the end."  
**

 

_Just like him, you had lost everything as the result of the countless war that occurred in these lands of rising sun. Yet you never complain. You always take it all with patience with hope of finding them in the afterlife. But such silly thoughts are only childlike dreams, for when the death comes you only belong to one place._

 

 **"I'm sorry, i got carried away. It's just seeing people cry makes me felt guilty, as if i was the one causing** it."

 

_You want to remove your hands from around his but he shook his head in disapproval. Even if he is a grown man and a complete stranger to you, it feels strangely nice that someone finally try to rely on you._

 

" **Y-you're the one causing this, idiot. You have to be responsible."**

 

_Your words are indeed, the thing that triggered all those tragic memories to appear again. When he tried so hard to conceal it deep within his heart, so that it won't come back to the surface again. He was so mad, so mad that now someone finally saw his crying face. Shame, anger, regret, guilt and sorrow all mixed,  
_

 

" **If you're ever wondering who i am, then i'm (Name). Just another plain silly girl who witness the sight of her loved ones die."  
**

 

_He shifted slightly on her hold but no sign of letting you go yet. He was already comfortable, comfortable of being held by someone. He never felt that before, he was banished ever since he was a child. Blinded by the people who toyed with him and treats him like an animal. Until someone save him and gave him the lights that he deserve.  
_

 

**"Quit talking, you're too noisy."**

 

_You let out another sigh and continued to stroke his hair lovingly. The gesture managed to lull him to sleep. Not long after you finished, he was snoring lightly like a little child. Carefully and quietly, you ruffled his hair. His black locks moves gently within the spaces of your fingers._

 

 **"You remind me of my little** **brother."**

 


End file.
